nunca sueltes mi mano
by flor de invierno
Summary: historia de ron y hermione... lo que pasa despues de tener pesadillas y hablar dormidos.es mi primera historia espero que les guste.


* * *

Nunca sueltes mi mano

* * *

Estaba todo oscuro… la neblina no lo dejaba ver con claridad, en su mano derecha apretaba fuerte mente su varita pues sabia que su vida dependía de ello, en su otra mano sostenía la mano de una chica que temblaba pero que caminaba con la misma seguridad que la había hecho ser la mejor estudiante en howarts.

- ron… dijo la castaña en un susurro e indicándole una sombra frente ellos.

El no dijo nada solo asintió, y rápidamente la obligaba a ocultarse tras un árbol junto a el.

- tranquila, todo estará bien Hermione, le dijo mirándola a los ojos muy cerca de su boca al estar en un espacio reducido. Ella solo asintió, lo miraba de una forma extraña… desde hace un tiempo Hermione había cambiado su forma de mirarlo, y el desconocía el motivo sin embargo noto que algo diferente el sentía cuando ella lo miraba, ron se alejo un poco de su cuerpo porque a la distancia que estaban sentía perfectamente tan bella anatomía que no lo dejaba pensar con mucha claridad, miro hacia el suelo y movió la cabeza para despejar todo pensamiento que lo hacia ruborizarse.

Siguieron caminando por las calles esperando encontrar pronto alguna señal de sus amigos, cada vez que sentía o veían a alguien se ocultaban, sabían que los mortifagos los buscaban desde el encuentro en howarts cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos.

Caminando con herms de la mano, se sentía muy cómodo, el calor que ella le trasmitía con el poco contacto de sus pieles hacia que el pelirrojo le dieran ganas de tomarla por la cintura y darle un beso que no terminara jamás, pero no lo haría … no podía, esa mujer era la mas inteligente que el había conocido, no había hechizo que Hermione Granger no pudiera resolver, ella jamás estaría con un tipo como el, que con suerte tenia la fortuna de ser su amigo y no podía darse el lujo de perder aquella amistad.

De pronto escucha un ruido de unas matas atrás de el, al darse vuelta nota como la mano de su castaña ya no se entrelaza con la suya se gira rápidamente y la ve rodeada de tres mortifagos y uno de ellos enterrándole su varita en el cuello de porcelana de su "amiga".

Ron los miro con odio sin decir palabras, por unos segundos, estaba tan sorprendido de la escena, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- déjenla, logro decir... pero todos los mortifagos se hechaban a reir

- ron vete… por lo que mas quieras vete!! Grito lo más fuerte que pudo Hermione mientras esquivaba la mano de un mortifago sobre su boca.

La miro desconcertado, no podía dejarla ahí, jamás lo haría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera

Sabia que seria imposible safarse de esa situación eran tres contra uno, no había forma de lanzar un hechizo dividido para poder atacar a todos de una vez.

Una voz tétrica rompió sus pensamientos… - te haremos un trato deja tu varita y vete no soltaremos a tu chica.

La idea era absurda jamás dejaría a Hermione y menos su varita era mas rápido desaparecer que entregar su única arma ¿Tan estupido creían que era?

Ron vio que tras los tres mortifagos se acercaban sigilosamente Harry y Ginny… y mirando a sus tres oponentes dijo OK .

Hermione lo miro como queriendo matarlo ella misma, como si no lograse entender el grado de estupidez de su amigo… o al menos eso creyó ron que ella le diría su hubiera podido hablar.

Cuando hacia un ademán para tirar su varita lejos se lanzo al suelo y lanzo un hechizo a uno de ellos… mientras su amigo y hermana hacían lo mismo atacando por la espalda corriendo la mas rápido que podían.

Ron vio como su amiga caía cerca de el, nadie se había dado cuenta que Hermione había resultado herida, debido a que los hechizos eran muchos y en varias direcciones, se acerco para comprobar que estuviera bien

La miro y en su cara no cabía tanto sufrimiento como el que sentía… la abrazo y la tomo en sus brazos, sus lagrimas mojaban el cuerpo sin vida de su amada en secreto, aun sentía su olor, no podía ser, no a ella .

En silencio miro a sus amigos y Ginny se aferraba al pecho de Harry cuando este tocaba con culpabilidad su cicatriz…

-esta vez fue mi culpa Harry, ella iva conmigo!!!! … le grito con desesperación

Miro el rostro de Hermione sin vida otra vez mientras se balanceaba sobre su propio cuerpo

- no .. No … despierta vamos, se que me escuchas .. Le susurraba al oído, cada segundo se desesperaba mas y comenzó a hablar cada vez mas fuerte NO NO NO!!!!

Hasta que grito … yo te amo Hermione ¡!!!

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Hermione había entrado a la pieza de ron hacia unos segundos a dejarle un libro, cuando lo vio durmiendo fue inevitable acercarse y observarlo, se veía tan tierno… hasta que comenzó a moverse y decía cosas que ella no entendía.

Se alejo de el y cuando iva a dejar el libro en la mesa ron despertó gritando ..Yo te amo Hermione!! Haciendo que ella dejara el libro en el aire y que ron rápidamente mirara en su dirección.

Ambos se miraban cayados, el asimilaba su sueño mientras veía los ojos perturbados de su "amiga"

Ella al ver que ron no diría nada recogió el libro lo dejo en la mesa, y sin mirar a sus ojos le dijo que la cena estaba casi lista…

Fue ahí cuando ron se dio cuenta de que ella había escuchado lo ultimo de su sueño ya que se había despertado gritando… hacia un tiempo el se había dado cuenta de el amor tan profundo que sentía hacia su amiga y no era la primera vez que se despertaba gritando algo, sin embargo era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba. Se levanto rápidamente le tomo la mano y cerro la puerta justo cuando ella iva en retirada.

-No te vas hasta que hablemos… de donde sacaba fuerzas para decir eso, nunca antes se había planteado decirle nada a Hermione, pero mientras más miraba sus ojos el más se perdía en ellos.

- no es necesario ron, estabas soñando eres libre de soñar lo que quieras … dijo un poco nerviosa

- esta ves déjame hablar y al decir esto la miro como si fuese la ultima vez que la vería

Hermione lo miro, acaso ron por fin le diría lo que ella a querido escuchar por años?  
ron le confesaría que la quiere? … no no podia ser, solo estaba jugando, pero porque soñaba con ella, porque la miraba de esa forma … comenzó a ponerse roja y mientras lo hacia intentaba de calmar todos sus pensamientos. Solo escúchalo es probable que te diga alguna estupidez, le respondes y te vas, listo estaba todo planeado o repetiría lo de siempre, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa incomoda situación y siempre terminaba enojada huyendo de el.

estábamos juntos caminando… porque le estaba contando todo su sueño? se preguntaba ron mientras la llevaba aun con la mano tomada a sentarse en la cama, no le había soltado la mano, le daba miedo hacerlo, obviamente no se refirió a detalles como el del árbol, porque ya era suficiente saber que lo había escuchado, para que mas humillación .

-eso es todo? Pregunto Hermione una vez concluido el relato del chico

- te parece poco? Ofendido por como ella utilizaba un tono tan irrelevante cuando había sido uno de los peores sueños de su vida. Ósea disculpa por no haber soñado algo mas trágico …

- ron no se trata de eso…. le dijo la castaña picada ya que nunca había menospreciado la historia, solo que quería escuchar porque había gritado que la amaba no como la mataban

Es solo que .. mm bueno, disculpa… y cuando le dijo eso soltó su mano y se fue hacia la puerta.

no… grito ron .

Ella se asusto con tal grito y cuando vio como ron se acercaba a ella el obligo a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta. No entendía nada ron la miraba sin parpadear y muy cerca de ella.

ron continuo… nunca sueltes mi mano, que sin ti no dan ganas de seguir

Volvió a tomar su mano y se acerco, este año se nos vienen cosas muy difíciles y lo sabes, no quiero que mi sueño se vuelva realidad…

Los ojos de ron comenzaron a humedecerse mientras hablaba, Hermione estaba nerviosa, solo sentía la respiración de ron cerca de ella y su corazón parecía que se le iva a salir de lo fuerte que latía.

-ron solo fue un sueño dijo Hermione y le acaricio la cara

Porque había hecho eso… ahora ya ni siquiera controlaba sus actos, solo se dejaba llevar.

y si no es? No quiero pensar en que algo malo te pase y no sepas que …

Entonces se acerco a un mas a su chica, sentía que la mirada de ella se perdía en la suya

-… Hermione eres una chica extraordinaria, jamás e conocido a nadie como tu, además de ser la mas inteligente, tienes un humor, un genio, un cuerpo, un brillo en tus ojos…que solo tu me puedes me puedes dar… ron se alejo un poco de ella pero sin soltar su mano, tomando fuerzas para continuar…

Que!! Ron le estaba diciendo eso a ella?? Jamás, había escuchado a ron hablar así por nadie, hablaba de su cuerpo?? Ron miraba su cuerpo?? Mientras mas hablaba ron ella mas roja se ponía y mas ganas de desmayarse o besarle le daban.

-…. Yo solo … tú me gustas Hermione .- que? Eso es mentira, corrígete ron vamos se valiente tu puedes.

-… ron yo… dijo Hermione -estaba apunto de decirle todo lo que sentía por el

- no… eso es mentira, perdona interrumpió el

- QUE?!!!!!! Dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos casi como si se le fuesen a salir, estaba apunto de matarlo por jugar con ella de esa forma cuando escucho en un susurro

- yo te amo.. no me gustas yo te amo, pero no me odies se que esto afecta nuestra amistad pero te prometo que no te molestare, se que yo soy muy poca cosa para ti, se que este idiota que vez delante tuyo no se compara con otros con los que haz salido, y no merezco ser nada mas que tu amigo… listo ya estaba hecho ya todo lo había dicho pero al terminar ya no podía ver los ojos de su amada, segundos antes lo miraba con cara de preguntas que el no sabría si podría contestar.

- supongo que ya acabaste .. Dijo la castaña

- ron asintió

- pues bien si eres idiota ron …y mientras decía esto lo alejaba y soltaba su mano, el la miro desconcertado esperaba que lo pensara pero nunca que se lo dijera, acaso no tenia respeto por lo que el sentía?

… y no, no te odio por decirme esto, pero si te odie por mucho tiempo que lo callaste…

ah?!!! … - ahora si que no entiendo nada se dijo el pelirrojo

- ron Weasley, me acabas de decir que estas enamorado de mi, pero que no quieres nada conmigo porque eres muy poca cosa? … acaso estas loco?, no te parece que primero debes preguntarme a mi que es lo que siento y después sacar conclusiones!... estaba un poco sulfurada le parecía increíble lo que acababa de escuchar. Pues bien ron te comunico que desde hace mucho tiempo que no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti… en tus ojos, tu sonrisa, nuestras discusiones, tus manos o brazos cuando rodean el mío, hasta tus estupidos celos… y digo estupidos, ya que no e podido besar a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo porque siento que me traiciono, no dejo de pensar en ti!! … y tu vienes y me dices que eres poca cosa para mi?, ni que yo fuera la reina de Inglaterra

- pues para mi lo eres… ron dijo eso tan rápido como ella termino su frase

Hermione lo miro asustada llevaba mucho rato en sus descargos y se le olvidaba que hablaba con el, ya que no era la primera vez que se descargaba gritando sola por las ridiculeces de ron.

ron se acerco la tomo por la cintura, jugo con uno de sus mechones rebeldes, todo mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella, la acerco tanto a el que lograba sentir todo su cuerpo, le daban ganas de agarrarla y no soltarla jamás, recrear cada uno de sus locos sueños con ella, pero quería que el primer beso fuera especial… cuando le tomo su cara con una de sus manos y la acerco hacia el, casi se olvida de su objetivo para interpretar sus juveniles sueños de una sola vez… pero sintió el roce sus labios y el decidió apartarse unos milímetros y le susurro

Hermione Granger … quieres ser mi novia?

Cuando el pelirrojo pregunto Hermione esta sumergida en un mar de sentimientos, se sentía en las nubes, no entendía porque ya no sentía sus pies y parecía que volaba, miraba los ojos de su ron, y sentía un cosquilleo al sentirse tan cerca de la única persona que había amado, estuvo a segundos de besarlo y borrar junto con ese beso todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, cuando escucho desde lejos una voz que le decía si quería ser su novia… fue ahí cuando aterrizo y cerrando los ojos nuevamente lo beso.

Fue un beso lento, tierno, pero ala vez muy apasionado, las manos de Hermione estaban en el pelo de ron acariciándolo mientras que las de el jugaban en la espalda de ella, logrando que ella profundizara cada vez mas el beso… de pronto ron se separa, como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

que pasa? … pregunta Hermione asustada como temiendo que ron se arrepintiera.

Solo me preguntaba si cada vez que te pregunte algo y la respuesta sea afirmativa me besaras igual? Porque entonces tendré que hacer preguntas mas seguido… dijo con voz picara.

Y quien dijo que la respuesta era afirmativa?.. y se acerco a besarlo nuevamente pero el alejo su cara de la de ella asustado…

Como se te ocurre que voy a decir que no, si yo también te amo, y mientras se besaban entrelazaban sus manos.

Si de mi depende, mis manos nunca soltaran las tuyas, pensó la chica cuando ron la abrazaba.


End file.
